Bechloe Week 2019
by 22-Ti
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for Bechloe Week 2019. A summary will appear before each chapter. I appreciate and welcome reviews and constructive feedback! Happy reading pitches.
1. Soulmates

_**Day 1: Soulmates**_

_**Summary: **_**__**DJ **_Titanium is the proverbial rock star and Chloe a groupie trying to stay out of the limelight because if the star knew she had a stalker, that'd be weird. The singer catches sight of a redhead in the audience and is enthralled. But show after show, the woman eludes the DJ's attempts to learn more about her._**

* * *

Chloe alternated between checking the schedule on the website and her bank account. Her mental calculations said she could probably do it if she were willing to sacrifice some creature comforts. But a woman does what a woman has to do to fulfill a crazy dream. Besides, this was her college graduation present to herself.

The redhead was obsessed with an up and coming musician who called herself DJ Titanium. The DJ had recently released her first album which had many singles hovering at the top of the charts. The DJ was starting a tour through the southern states, and Chloe was going to be a groupie and see how many stops she could make. She might consider herself a hidden groupie because she had a feeling if the DJ knew she had a stalker, that might be kind of weird.

She had most of her plans mapped out which included the bus schedule from city to city as well as a few options for couches to sleep on as she visited each town. And her tickets. She spent most of her money on tickets. Since she purchased all the tickets as soon as they went on sale, she decided to get her seats in the same section at every show. Perhaps she didn't want to come off as a creepy stalker, but maybe part of her did want to be noticed by the singer.

The part of the tour she was going on was only five cities, about two weeks, starting in Houston and ending in Pensacola. She caught a bus from Atlanta to Houston then an Uber to the first place she was couch-surfing for two nights. Chloe was incredibly excited for her first DJ Titanium show. She was doing this!

* * *

Stacie and Beca pulled up to the venue in the SUV provided by the promoter. Beca wasn't quite a superstar yet, but it was only a matter of time before her career would shoot off. Stacie, her best friend, was acting as a de facto agent by arranging performances, making sure she got to places on time and keeping her sane – well trying to anyway.

"Come on, Becs. Time to shine." Stacie shoved Beca towards the fans waiting between the vehicle and the door. The DJ stopped for a few autographs and selfies. Finally, the pair made it into the door. "I'm surprised your face doesn't crack with all that smiling."

This comment earned Stacie a punch in the ribs from the shorter brunette. "Shaddup. You know I would be nowhere without my fans."

Beca finished her soundcheck earlier and was hanging out in the green room snacking on the food spread and hydrating herself with water. The stage lights were bright and tended to suck the moisture from her body, so she always had a bottle of water handy.

Before she knew it, Beca was walking on stage to a roaring Texas crowd, playing her top hits and trying out a few new ones as well. One of the things she disliked about the larger venues was the inability to see beyond the first few rows of fans. She felt if she could see more fans, she could better bond with the crowd. Many of the other places on the southern tour weren't quite as large as Houston that gave her hope for that better connection.

During one of her better-known songs, the spotlight panned over the audience. She caught sight of a woman with a mop of scarlet hair. She almost froze mid-song watching the woman dance without regard to the other fans around her. Beca quickly shook off her captivation and continued to sing.

As Beca's set ended and before she came back for an encore, Stacie accosted her. "What the hell Becs? You forget the lines to a song you wrote?"

"No," Beca's scoffed. "I need you to go to the right side of the stage. Look for this woman with red hair. I believe she's wearing a white shirt. Please. Just find her."

Stacie knew better than to question her friend and went off to comb the audience. After the show, Stacie returned empty-handed, no redhead in tow."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe thanked her host, who took her to the station where she boarded a bus for Louisiana. She used the time to journal a bit about her first DJ Titanium concert. _DJ Titanium is even hotter in person. Her show was amazing. One time, I thought she looked right at me. This trip is going to be mind-blowing. _She also uploaded the countless pictures and video clips she had taken to Instagram.

The New Orleans venue was smaller, quainter than Houston. It was also in the French Quarter not too far from where Chloe was couch-surfing. After the bus ride, she spent the rest of the day wandering around the Quarter sight-seeing. That night, Chloe repeated the process of finding her way into the venue and to her seat. The concert seemed more intense the second time like DJ Titanium drew energy from the close-in crowd. This time, she was sure the DJ looked right at her and flashed a smirk her way before closing her eyes to belt out the chorus of one of Chloe's favorite songs.

* * *

DJ Titanium knew she'd be able to see the audience much better in New Orleans. She was even more excited to play, knowing she could make a better connection to her fans, which is what she wanted with her career – the fan connection. The musician played with enthusiasm and gusto, pulling much more vigor from not only her guitar but also her voice.

When she jogged off stage between her set and encore, she quickly found her friend. "Stacie, it's her. She's out there! Same place. Go, go, go go!" DJ Titanium pushed her friend towards the stage exit to go in search of the woman she saw in the crowd. When Stacie returned without the woman, the DJ was equally, if not more, disappointed than before.

* * *

In Mississippi, Chloe decided to be a bit braver. She chose to fangirl a bit and see if she could catch a glimpse of the singer as she made her way from whatever vehicle couriered her to the concert. She didn't have anything for an autograph and decided she'd settle on a selfie – or even a simple picture from afar if she were lucky enough to catch sight of the woman.

There was something about this musician that Chloe couldn't shake. Before she had heard of the singer, if someone would have told her she'd be acting like a teenage tour groupie, she would have laughed her head off. Now, Chloe couldn't get her mind off of DJ Titanium. Maybe she had a case of typical fan admiration for a sexy, hot singer with incredible voices.

The redhead stood on the sidewalk with the other fans waiting for the DJ and her agent to arrive, her excitement building more each moment. When she finally had her chance to call out for a selfie as the star walked past, Chloe lost her nerve and took pictures of the woman with others as she entered the venue.

As DJ Titanium walked through the doors, she glanced back and caught a glimpse of Chloe. The tiny brunette locked eyes with the redhead and tugged on her friend's hand to get her to stop. But the taller brunette had one task, get the singer inside the venue.

"Stacie. She's here… again. She was right outside. What the hell, dude?"

"I'm beginning to think you bumped your head Becs. No way that woman has been at three of your concerts. If she were a real groupie, she'd be clamoring to get your attention outside or hanging out trying to get backstage. Your imagination has been in overdrive."

"Fuck you, Stace. Come on. Promise me you'll get in the crowd tonight. Find her Stacie. Please?"

Because she was Beca's best friend and right-hand gal, Stacie was going to find that woman come hell or high water or come back with proof the redhead existed only in her friend's mind. The tall woman made her way to where the singer claimed the woman always stood and used her height to her advantage. Sure enough, she found a stunning redheaded woman who fit Beca's description dancing away right where her friend said she was. Stacie could see why Beca was so enamored.

Stacie slipped up beside the redhead, trying not to startle her. "You are a hard woman to catch." She placed a loose hand around the woman's elbow.

Chloe's body involuntarily tightened, thinking she somehow had gotten caught stalking the singer three shows in a row. She turned to the tall woman holding her arm. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize going to shows was wrong. I won't come to anymore, promise. I'm not a stalker."

The taller woman chuckled. "I won't keep you to that promise, or I might lose my best friend. Come on; somebody wants to meet you."

Chloe was a bit miffed that she was going to miss parts of her favorite songs since she'd paid good money for the tickets but went along with the woman anyway. Imagine her surprise when she was guided backstage, well side-stage to be more exact. She had a perfect view of DJ Titanium as she finished her set. "I'm Stacie by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe."

Stacie abruptly shoved Chloe behind her, out of Beca's line of sight, as the DJ rushed off stage. "Did you find her this time Stace?" The singer's excitement immediately dropped when she didn't see the redhead waiting for her.

Her friend grinned and said, "find who Beca? Her?" She pulled Chloe from behind her.

Beca froze, staring at the redhead in disbelief. "Ummmm, hi."

Chloe was starstruck. She gave a small wave. "Hi."

The crowd was chanting for DJ Titanium to come back for an encore. She motioned towards the stage. "Errr I need to go for a few songs. Can you stay? Here? With Stacie? Well not _with_ Stacie, but you know." Chloe nodded. Beca grinned before running back to give the shortest encore of her life.

* * *

After the concert was over, Beca led Chloe back to the SUV which was taking her to a hotel. "We have a few days in between cities this time, so Stacie is letting me stay in a hotel and not on the damned tour bus. She's such a slave driver." The DJ grinned as she teased her best friend.

Chloe wasn't sure how she should react if she should laugh or what. Finally, she asked the question which had been floating in her mind. "Why am I here DJ Titanium?"

"Call me Beca, please. Were you at my concert in Houston?" Chloe nodded. "New Orleans?"

Chloe again nodded. "I swear I'm not a stalker. I thought it would be fun to be like a hidden groupie, you know, go from concert to concert. It's kinda my college graduation present to myself."

Beca chuckled. "Okay, but why hidden?"

"Sooooo you wouldn't think I was a stalker."

The singer reached over and grasped Chloe's hand. Warmth shot up both their arms and settled somewhere in their chests. "I wouldn't think that," the brunette said softly. "I saw you in Houston and sent Stacie to find you. Same thing in New Orleans. When I saw you outside the venue tonight, Stacie told me I was hallucinating. All I can tell her now is I saw an angel, and here you are." She lifted Chloe's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her skin.

The SUV dropped Beca and Chloe off at the hotel, which was downtown. Beca's room and two queen beds and a sitting area. The DJ motioned for Chloe to have a seat. "I need to shower. Is that okay? Then maybe we can hit the town and find something to eat or a drink?"

Chloe agreed and nervously settled on the couch. She couldn't believe she was sitting in DJ Titanium's hotel room. Once Beca was cleaned up, they headed downstairs. The concierge gave them some recommendations in the area and pointed in a general direction. The women decided to walk, checking out the menus posted outside until they came across something that sounded good.

Both Beca and Chloe visited non-stop the entire night. After dinner, they found a coffee house and stopped in for some late-night brew and continued to talk until the sun was about to rise. "Ummm sorry, Chloe. I didn't realize the time. We probably need to get back to the hotel."

It didn't take much convincing to get Chloe to stay at the hotel with Beca as exhausted as they both were. With a few messages to her couch surfing host, the redhead arranged for Stacie to pick up her belongings later in the day.

"Stacie has a separate room. I can get you one if you'd like."

Chloe shyly pointed to the bed Beca's suitcase was not occupying. "Can I just sleep there? You have two beds." Beca agreed and pulled out an extra tour t-shirt to give to the redhead. Chloe washed her face and used the spare toothbrush the front desk had sent up. After they were both ready for bed, the women sat on the couch, still talking as if neither of them had been up for almost twenty-four hours.

Beca reached over and started drawing designs on Chloe's hand. "Chloe, do you believe in love at first sight?"

This question began an entire conversation about soulmates and love at first sight. "My mom used to tell me that our universe grants every soul a twin – a reflection of themselves – the kindred spirit. And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other – even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. And they shall know instantly'." Beca had never understood the strength of what her mom had said but now grasped the concept completely.

The intensity of what Beca had just said had Chloe's mind spinning. She hadn't yet figured out what she was feeling for Beca. Being this close to the DJ, she had thought she had a star-crush on made her head dizzy and her heart flutter. All she knew was she didn't want the emotions to stop. She'd never felt like this before – like if she'd cease to exist if she separated from the singer. Perhaps she was fangirling a little hard. Regardless she wanted to explore how she felt, how Beca felt. They'd already spent a multitude of hours visiting as if they had known each other for years.

"Chloe?" Beca broke the redhead's thoughts. "May I?" Chloe looked at her, confused. "I asked if I could kiss you."

When Chloe didn't respond, Beca slowly moved towards the redhead until their lips touched, and they both melted into the kiss. Beca's hand ended up holding Chloe's cheek as the redhead slipped her arms around the brunette's waist. As they breathless broke apart, Beca breathed in deeply. "Umm, yeah, I've never felt that before. Tell me, Chloe, was my mom right? Do you know instantly?"

Chloe nodded shyly as DJ Titanium no longer sat in front of her – only Beca. Her destiny. Her kindred spirit. Her soulmate.


	2. Coworkers

_**Day 2: Coworkers**_

_**Summary: **_**_Chloe and Beca work as ice cream servers and compete in an ice cream Olympics. Can they bring home the trophy for their store a third year in a row?_**

* * *

The redhead and brunette met at Charlie's Ice Cream where they were both Scoops or people who served ice cream. But Charlie's was no normal ice cream joint. Their Scoops had to go through special training and even pass performance assessments before they could serve ice cream to customers.

"Outside Becs!" Chloe ran out to the awning which stretched over the narrow driveway. This particular Charlie's was in an old service station, and the Scoops took advantage of all the nooks and crannies.

A little boy ran out after the Scoops. "They are going to do it mama. Watch!"

Chloe shaded her eyes with her opposite hand before cocking her hand holding the ice cream in it over her shoulder. "Incoming!" She shouted to make sure Beca knew it was coming and brought her arm forward launching the ice cream over the awning. Beca made a perfect catch in the cup she'd brought out then both Scoops ran back in followed by the little boy and the rest of the crowd.

Beca offered the cup to the child. "And that son, is one of the reasons you should always get a cup over a cone." She winked at his mom.

By now more of the kids in line were clamoring for their ice cream. Beca and Chloe loved working the same shifts because it gave them time to practice for the _Trick Olympics_, but more about that later. The girls would toss scoops of ice cream into cones behind their back or stand several paces from each other and fire ice cream at each other simultaneously catching them in cups. One thing about Beca and Chloe, they were so practiced together, so well in tune with each other, they never missed.

* * *

This year was Charlie's Ice Cream's 10th annual _Trick Olympics_ which showcased the company's best ice cream acrobats in the tri-city area. Despite being around over twenty years, the _Trick Olympics_ only recently started to showcase the fancy flip work the company's Scoops do all the time in the stores.

"This is just a celebration of how spunky, weird and fun Charlie's is as a company," said Chloe in an interview. "I love working here. We do tricks in the stores every day, so why not bring it together and showcase it for everyone to see? If we just keep it in the stores, we're holding ourselves down, but we really have to expose it, get people to know why we're doing it and why it's so fun." For the store Beca and Chloe worked at, the redhead was the de facto spokesperson because her personality was so bubbly. While Beca was a great Scoop, she didn't exactly scream _come watch me have fun throwing ice cream._

This year's Olympics had multiple challenges, solo tricks where Scoops showed off their individual skills and team tricks where groups of two or more Scoops worked together on a trick routine. Each trick was judged for difficulty, if the scoop caught their ice cream, and how loud the crowd reaction was. Points were awarded accordingly.

In between heats, the newscaster caught a judge to ask, "in the words of a Scoop "trickster," what makes a winner?"

"You look for posture, you look for pose, you look for confidence and you look for, really awesome, skill. There is lots of technicality with ice cream tricks. There's very simple tricks, there's fun ones that may look cool – but the intricacy of the technique is what makes a trickster a trickster."

* * *

As the competition went on, stores were eliminated based on score. Finally, only two stores remained. The one Beca and Chloe worked at and another with two of the more annoying Scoops at Charlie's – a guy named Bumper and a girl who called herself Fat Amy. She thought since was Australian that she had the inside on all the best tricks.

After a brief break, the announcer called out to the crowd. "Okay ice cream lovers, we've come down to two stores. The questions that are stuck in everyone's head are _What store has the best trickster? Who can throw the ice cream the highest? What is the fanciest trick known to Charlie's?_ The question can only be answered in one way, a head to head competition!"

A judge came up to the microphone and explained the rules to the crowd. There would be six rounds with each Scoop performing an individual trick once then each store performing a team trick. After six rounds, a store would need to be ahead by two points to be considered a winner. If there was not a winner at that point, sudden death would occur. Each time would get a turn at the trick of their choice until any one team was ahead by at least one point.

Beca was up first for her individual trick. She had used this one several times before, and it was a crowd pleasure. She scooped a huge scoop of ice cream in her metal scoop in her right hand and a waffle cone in her left. She tossed the ice cream high in the air, spun around twice and caught it behind her back. The judges conferred and awarded Beca seven points which wasn't bad in her opinion.

Next up was Bumper. Apparently, he was angry about something as he conferred with his partner. His trick didn't go as well as planned, and he was awarded six points. While only one point separated the two teams, a seven was definitely higher quality than a six.

Chloe decided to play off Beca's trick and took her cone which already held a large scoop. The redhead performed the same trick but balanced the scoop of ice cream atop of the one Beca had tossed in there earlier. Chloe's turn netted her eight points. She walked back towards Beca and gave her a high five.

"Good job Chlo."

When Fat Amy brought out a hula hoop, neither Beca nor Chloe knew what to expect. The child's toy barely fit around her, but she managed to get her hips swinging with enough momentum to keep it going. Bumper handed her a scoop of ice cream but no cone. She launched the ice cream into the air while keeping the hoop going and caught it in her mouth. This feat earned her nine points.

Both teams took some time to prepare for their team challenge. Because the other store was behind on points, they would get to go first. Chloe and Beca took some time planning out what they wanted to do in case Bumper and Fat Amy got good scores.

The three-time champs had to admit that Bumper and Fat Amy's team trick wasn't bad. They took scoops of ice cream and simultaneously tossed them under their knee and into a cup. While this only earned them eight points, it probably would have been more had Amy's scoop cleared the space beneath her knee better. Now the pressure was on. Chloe and Beca had to have a perfect score or they'd be forced to go into sudden death. They conferred again before deciding to go for an ultra-risky trick that would either make their store four-time champs or break their winning streak.

Chloe conferred with the judges to make sure their trick was legal while Beca got two college-age volunteers from the crowd. She stood them side by side with the smaller sugar cones before stepping back about six feet to stand next to Chloe. Both the Scoops began to chant a song they had made up for their store. They then flipped their scoops at the same time the launched the ice cream in a soft upward arc towards the volunteers. When the scoops landed in the sugar cones with ease, the crowd went wild.

Waiting for the scores seemed to take forever when it probably was only a few moments because there was no doubt in anyone's mind when the judges came back with their score. TEN!

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is based on an actual chain in Austin, Texas called Amy's Ice Cream. Visiting most stores is a treat, and their annual Olympics is the bomb.**_


	3. 20 Questions

**_Day 3: 20 Questions_**

**_Beca and Chloe go on a hike and get stuck in a freak summer storm. They take refuge in a hunters' cabin with nothing to do._**

* * *

Chloe finally convinced Beca to take a hike, not without a great deal of moaning and groaning. "I'll even carry the backpack Becs. You don't have to do anything but walk." The redhead hefted the backpack onto her back after they got out of the car and locked the doors.

"No," Beca insisted as she took the bag and placed her shoulders through the straps. "I got it." The pack wasn't too heavy. It just had water, some snacks, a small blanket, and a first aid kit. While Beca wasn't delighted about going on a hike in the forest, she'd do about anything to spend time with Chloe. They had only started dating a few weeks ago, and Chloe had Beca whipped – just like Stacie said.

As the two took off down the trail, Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's and smiled at the younger woman as they walked along. "It's so quiet," Beca whispered.

Chloe gave a quiet giggle. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's so quiet." Both women burst out laughing. After a bit longer, Beca spoke again. "I'll admit Chlo, this is nice. Thanks."

"For?"

"Forcing me to come."

Chloe gave a fake gasp. "I didn't _force_ you to do anything. You came along willingly."

"Yeah right," Beca replied sarcastically. "Seriously, I like being away from the Bella house for a while. Away from the noise. Just me – and you – and peace."

As the two got deeper in the woods, their conversation was random yet pleasant. When a crack of thunder rolled through, Chloe almost jumped out of her shoes and gripped Beca's hand tightly.

"Fuck," Beca exclaimed. "That's some serious thunder. I have a feeling we are about to get rained on." About that time, large droplets began to splatter on and around them. "Ugh, I don't think we have time to make it back to the car."

"Look." Chloe pointed to a clearing a few hundred yards ahead. "That looks like a hunters' cabin. Normally they are unlocked in case someone needs shelter." Both women took off running towards the cabin. Despite the rain having just started, they arrived soaking wet. Luckily the cabin was, as Chloe said, unlocked for use by anyone who needed it.

The rain had brought cloud cover, which dropped the temperature outside. When the women got inside, they both were drenched and shivering. There was dry wood stacked in the fireplace, so Beca started a fire to dry their clothes and warm up while they waited out the storm. She felt silly sitting wrapped in the blanket wearing only her underwear, but she was with Chloe, and that's what mattered. She looked at the redhead who was sitting close, arms around her knees. "Now what," she asked.

"I know we know each other Becs, but do we really? How about we play Twenty Questions?"

"Twenty Questions? Seriously? What are we – in high school?"

Chloe bumped Beca sideways with her shoulder. "Come on, don't you want to know more about me? You go first."

Beca rolled her eyes but gave in to the redhead. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Becs, you know my favorite color. Yellow! I shouldn't even count that one." She sighed. "Let's get serious. What do you most value in your friends?"

The brunette didn't take long before responding. "Loyalty. If someone isn't loyal, I have no place in my life for them."

"See that wasn't too hard, was it Becs? Your turn."

"Okay, what is the quality you most like in a woman? Or a man?"

"First of all – definitely a woman! And she has to have a kind heart, a softie like you."

"Not a softie," Beca murmured. "Badass."

"You are such a softie. Anyway, on what occasion do you lie?"

Beca pulled back and shot a sour look to her girlfriend. "I don't lie. There's no reason in it."

"Good to know." Chloe snuggled into Beca a bit more.

"Okay Chlo, what's your greatest extravagance?" Beca grinned because she already knew the answer to this one.

"Shoes! I purchase too many shoes. Clothes to a certain extent but definitely shoes. What trait do you deplore in yourself?"

Beca ran her hands over her face. "Being grumpy." Chloe burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You think I like being grumpy all the time? I think it's hard-wired into me."

"Not with me."

Beca blushed. "Alright, back to the questions. What's your greatest regret?"

Chloe had to consider her answer a bit for that one. "I wouldn't say I have any regrets. Life is about learning; everything happens for a reason. Let's flip that one. When and where were you happiest?"

Beca grinned. "Easy. I would say I am happy now. Give or take a few things. I'm doing everything I love and surrounded by the most important people. You, the Bellas, and my dad. So, I'll have to say here and now." She put her arm around Chloe and squeezed.

The fire had heated the cabin, so the women abandoned the blanket. Their clothes were almost dry, but the rain was still coming down. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here a while," Chloe said. She dug in the backpack and handed Beca a bottle of water and a granola bar. "Whose turn to ask?"

"Mine. And I believe we are on number eight. Let's see who is your favorite fictional hero?"

Chloe giggled. "Easy Harry Potter. Ummm If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"I wouldn't. I am me," Beca scoffed. "If people can't accept that then… goodbye. And before you ask, I wouldn't even change my height. Helps shock people when I display my badassness." She grinned at her girlfriend.

"Badassness?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Is that even a word?"

"Yup," Beca smirked. "What's your greatest fear?"

Chloe's trademark smile faded a bit, enough for Beca to feel bad for asking the question. "Dying alone." The redhead stared out the window at the forest. "I mean, I don't mind being alone, but when it comes to the final days, I want someone in my life, to hold my hand when I slip into my forever."

Beca leaned over and pressed her lips against Chloe's to try to bring a smile back to her girlfriend's face. Seeing Chloe sad was painful. "Damn Chloe, that's some serious shit."

"Well, it's my greatest fear Becs. What do you expect?"

The women continued their game through the next eight questions. With the game nearing its end, somehow they had gotten off on who was supposed to ask when and Beca had the last question. She was peering out the window to check the weather to see if it was clear enough for them to continue their hike. She asked the last question with her back to her girlfriend. "Ummm what's your current state of mind?" She heard a rustle before Chloe answered.

"Mischievous."

Beca turned to see the redhead was utterly naked, laying on their blanket which she had spread out on the floor. Her mouth immediately went dry as she shuffled over to the door to make sure it was locked, not taking her eyes off her naked girlfriend.

About that time, another downpour started on the roof of the cabin. The brunette walked over to Chloe and stood over her. "Good thing you aren't wearing any clothes. We'd end up taking them off again anyway."


	4. High School

**_Day 4: High School  
Dear Diary, Love, Chloe. Private Thoughts of a Senior Year_**

* * *

**_Note: This fic is from a multi-chapter I've been working off and on for a while. There will be a continuation at some point if there is an interest._**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the first day of the last of my childhood. My senior year of high school is beginning. I don't know whether to be excited… or scared. They, whoever they are, say don't wish your life away. But I can honestly say I wish this year were over already. So much for me has changed since high school started. I've made new friends. I've lost friends. Friends have come. Friends have gone. I've grown in so many ways.

I quit cheerleading. That's a big one. I think I only stayed in the sport for Tom. When he told me his family was moving at the end of last school year, I think I was kind of relieved. After being with him for so long, our relationship was getting dull, tedious. I didn't know how to break up with him. I guess his moving was a blessing in disguise.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

The first day of school was enjoyable. Aubrey and I have a lot of classes together, which is fantastic. No, I can't match her insane love for advanced math and science, so AP Calculus and AP Physics aren't my cups of tea. But now that I'm not cheering anymore, I have room in my schedule for the choir, which is a boon. I miss singing.

We inherited the senior picnic benches in the quads. Of course, we did what any good senior class members are to do and watched the new students and freshmen who didn't know where they were supposed to sit. Over the past three years, I never understood the lure of the senior picnic tables. But now that we get to sit there, I see precisely their place the hierarchy of high school society.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

A new freshman caught my eye today. Yeah, yeah, all freshmen are new, but she … is different. She has long chocolate brown hair that falls around her shoulders. I wonder if she uses a straightener. She looks like her hair would be naturally curly. She was wearing these bulky headphones, sitting with her back against the low brick wall. With her head nodding up and down, I assume she's listening to music on her phone.

Imagine my surprise – on the first day I saw the new girl – she also walked into our choir class. She took a seat off to the side, not joining the other singers. Aubrey wasn't as impressed with her as I am.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw the new girl at her locker today. I stopped Aubrey in the hall on the pretext of talking to her about our weekend plans when I really just wanted to get a closer look at the girl. She has a perfect complexion with no blemishes. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue, not one I have ever seen before. She wears very little make-up save for the smokie eyeshadow she has smudged under her eyes and thick eyeliner.

My brain completely shut down as all I could do was think how stunning she is. Unfortunately, Aubrey noticed I had stopped listening to her. She put on her pouty face and left me standing there as she went to AP Physics.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel like such a stalker following the new girl around, trying to learn more about her. My efforts were somewhat successful. I did find out her name. Beca. Beca Mitchell. Something happened to her mother this past summer, so she was forced to move in with her father who teaches at the local university.

I also found out why Mrs. Alexander let Beca Mitchell into our choir class. She doesn't sing but plays a mean piano and one hell of a guitar. Mrs. A has always been our accompanist, and frankly, she's nowhere near as talented as Beca Mitchell. I'm starting to believe that girl could play the phone book!

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Apparently, I'm not the only one with a fascination with a freshman. For the past few days, Aubrey has rambled on and on about a fish sharing her AP Calculus and AP Physics classes. It's not unheard of for juniors to double up and make it to these classes but a freshman? Holy guacamole. Bree is pretty impressed and impressing Bree is quite a feat.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

The oddest thing happened today. During lunch, a guy in a plaid shirt approached where Beca was sitting. He spread out a thin blanket and plopped down a small duffel as she moved her headphones around her neck. He dug out some juice pouches from his bag and gave her one. I mean, are we in kindergarten? A juice pouch. Then he pulled out what looked like a thermos of soup, a box of crackers, and some DVDs. When he tossed the DVDs on the blanket, she rolled her eyes at him and said something. He gave her a look of mock horror before they both laughed.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I guess Beca and Jesse are an item now. They are always together during lunch, and he walks her to most of her classes. I shouldn't admit to knowing this, to watching her so closely, but I'm intrigued by her. I don't know why, but I am.

I asked Aubrey what she thought about Beca, and all Aubrey could do is laugh at me and tell me to forget about the tiny alt girl with the ear monstrosities. Then she went into telling me all about Stacie. Stacie is the freshman who is in Bree's advanced classes. As obsessed as I am with Beca, Aubrey is with Stacie. I think when she tells me to forget about Beca, she's projecting her desires onto me.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca and Jesse have been dating for four months now. She seems happy. Kind of. Things just seem awkward between them, stilted. They kiss, but something tells me Beca doesn't always want to. And if she does, she doesn't enjoy it much. Jesse doesn't notice though. He's head over heels in puppy love. Oh to be a freshman again. I wonder if I looked this way when I was Tom. I started dating him during my sophomore year, so I hope not.

I haven't seen Aubrey much lately. She and Stacie are always studying. If there's not a not an upcoming test in Physics, there's one in Calculus. I don't believe there are so many tests with just two classes. Then again, I'm not in any advanced courses.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I confronted Aubrey today, asked her why we haven't been hanging out. I asked her if she was mad at me for some reason. She made up some excuse

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I noticed Beca and Jesse haven't been hanging out as much on the quad at lunch. She's spent the past several days leaned against the retaining wall like she did when she first got here. She seems to always concentrate on her laptop and something that looks like a mixing board. I wonder if something happened between her and Jesse.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

We are getting ready for our spring concert. Things have been so busy. I'm sooooooooo glad I graduate this year.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's confirmed; Beca and Jesse broke up. I heard it from Jessica who was told by Benji who overhead Bumper talking about it. Then again, I always question anything that Bumper says. Even though she seemed sort of unhappy around him – well, not unhappy – just not happy, happy – I still feel bad for her. If Bumper was telling the truth. Break-ups are never easy, even if you are the one who is discontent.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I left my backpack in the choir room today. When I went back to get it, Beca was playing the piano. She didn't hear me come in, so I slipped into a seat in the front row to watch her and to listen. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed as she tickled the ivories. The song was mesmerizing, astonishing even. She played for quite some time before stopping.

As her fingers stilled, her eyes slowly opened. I felt compelled to applaud the performance. I think she was surprised to realize she had an audience. She jumped before uncomfortably clearing her throat as she greeted me. I complimented her playing and asked what song it was since it didn't sound familiar. Her face blushed as she admitted it was an original.

I felt terrible because she seemed anxious by my presence. I walked up on stage and sat next to her on the piano bench, facing outward as she dropped her fingers from the keys. She scooted to the far end of the seat, keeping her head down. When I tried talking to her about her music, her answers were mumbled and incoherent. She abruptly slipped off the end of the bench, grabbed her backpack, and raced out of the auditorium.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca was sitting alone in the quad again today. Stacie and Aubrey were wrapped up in their lunch studies even though I think it's more like they were wrapped up in each other. Bree didn't even notice when I gathered my lunch and walked across the grass and took a seat next to the alt looking music prodigy.

I thought she was going to jump out of her skin when a took a seat. I motioned for Beca to take off her headphones and told her I didn't bite. "At least not hard anyway," I said. I was trying to ease her discomfort, but it didn't seem to help.

Beca began to shut down her computer and pack up her things when I asked her not to leave. I apologized for intruding on her piano playing the day before but explained I was so mesmerized I couldn't move. Imagine my surprise when she gave a small smile which I could barely see through her brown locks of hair hanging around her face as her eyes remained focused on her lap.

I asked her how she was doing after her break-up with Jesse. She laughed as she finally looked up at me. I had yet to see her face and her eyes this closely. Beca said that she was just fine without Jesse. At least that's what I think she said. Her intense gaze totally threw off my concentration.

I asked her if she wanted to get ice cream or something sometime and girl-bond over lost love. She laughed and said something about 'no love lost' but agreed to hit the ice cream shop sometime. Then, because I'm a total idiot, I got up and left, headed to class without even getting her number.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca caught me after choir practice and asked me if I was serious about the trip to get ice cream. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about, then yesterday's memories crashed down at how stupid I had been inviting her then not getting her number.

I flashed what I hoped was a cute smile and held out my hand for her phone. I put in my number then texted myself and told her to let me know when she was free. As I turned to walk away, she put a hand on my arm. Electricity flowed through my arm and burst through my fingertips. She suggested tomorrow since it was Friday and all. So I guess I have a date. Or do I?

Love, Chloe

* * *

**A/N: There is more to Chloe's senior year as well as a lot of the events from Beca's viewpoint if there's interest I can post after I finish it up.**


	5. Why are you here?

_**Day 5: Why are you here?**_

* * *

**_"Why are you here?" - "Because I love you." - "You can't love me. I'm not lovable. Just leave."_**

* * *

Beca turned over in her darkened room and saw a figure sitting in the chair. Not much light entered the room, but she could see the woman's scarlet hair. Besides she would recognize Chloe anywhere. She tried to not sigh in frustration. Her ex-fiancée would not go away.

Somehow Chloe sensed she was awake and came to stand next to the bed, reaching down to hold her hand. Beca pulled away as she had done each time before. "Why are you here?" Beca's voice was gruff and gravelly from disuse.

"I've told you Beca. Because I love you."

This time the woman's sigh was audible. "You can't love me. I'm not lovable. Just leave."

As badly as Chloe's heart hurt to hear this, she refused to leave. "I'm not leaving Becs. I do love you. I always have, and I always will."

Beca pressed the call button for the nurses. A voice came through the speaker. "May I help you, Captain Mitchell?"

"Can you send someone in here?" Beca refused to let Chloe help her. In fact, the only times Chloe managed to stay in the room was when she slipped in while Beca was asleep or at physical therapy. After Beca called, a nurse came in and quickly shooed Choe away after being told by the officer that she wanted to be left alone. Once she was sure the redhead had left, Beca asked the nurse to help her to the restroom. She certainly didn't want Chloe seeing her like this.

Beca hated feeling helpless.

* * *

She didn't remember much about the incident. One moment she has been riding patrol in an Afghanistan outpost and the next she was waking up in the hospital in Landstuhl, Germany. The days after waking up were somewhat a blur. She thought her father was there, and that she FaceTimed with her very worried fiancée, Chloe. One thing that wasn't a blur were the words of the doctor that continually echoed in her ears. "Below the knee amputation."

After being told she had lost her left leg. Beca called the nurses liars because she could still feel the damned thing; it hurt like hell. However, when she looked, her leg was indeed gone. She was left with only a stump wrapped with white gauze.

When she was stable enough for the long flight home, the military transferred Beca to Walter Reed National Military Medical Center, the best treatment center for soldiers who lost limbs. Chloe was waiting for her. That was the first time she asked the redhead that question. The conversation rarely varied.

"Why are you here Chloe?"

"Because I love you, Beca."

"You can't love me. I'm not lovable. Just leave." She could see the hurt in Chloe's eyes, but the sooner Chloe left her, the better. Then they could both begin to heal. She couldn't offer Chloe any semblance of normal life and didn't want to hold the redhead back. Better to end things now before Chloe got any more trapped in her life as a cripple veteran.

* * *

_Flashback to pre-deployment_

_Beca's unit was making their final duty preparations before deploying to Afghanistan. She knew being ready for deployment was another step of life in the military. Beca knew she was duty-ready but didn't want to overlook home front preparations. Today she was visiting the post attorney to work on her legal affairs. She had recently made Chloe her designated beneficiary. Since they weren't yet married, Beca jumped through a few additional hoops to make sure things were set before she left._

_The ring box in her pocket felt heavy. She knew there was no time for a wedding before she deployed. Chloe had always talked about wanting a big wedding with all her family. And since this was a fast deployment, Beca hadn't even had a chance to ask the redhead to marry her. She carried the ring with her as a reminder of what she had to look forward to when she came home._

_The officer only had one day before her unit left for overseas. She was walking towards her pick-up when she saw someone sitting on the tailgate. As she got closer, she recognized the curly auburn hair belonging to her girlfriend. Beca ran over to her vehicle and swept Chloe up in a hug and gave her a chaste kiss._

_"Why are you here?" Beca was surprised since they had said their goodbyes before the Capitan left to prepare her troops. _

_Chloe slid her arms down to grasp Beca's hands and flashed her gorgeous smile. "Because I love you, silly. I got an extra day off at work and decided to make the drive to get myself a few more kisses before you leave." Knowing the military frowned on excessive displays of affection, she tugged Beca towards the driver's side of the truck and pushed her in before running around to get in herself._

_Beca felt the always present ring box she carried digging against her leg as a warm feeling crept into her chest. She might be engaged before she left on this deployment after all. There was no time to plan a fancy proposal, but she didn't think Chloe would mind._

_The captain had a small one-bedroom in officers' quarters' housing. Because she was a captain, she wasn't required to vacate the housing when she deployed. While the house was humble, it was home. And better yet, she didn't have to pack up her belongings each time the army sent her to another war-torn country. The women decided to order Thai, Beca's favorite since she was going to be out of the country for at least six months. "Of all the foods I miss the most, it's a toss-up between Thai and a good pizza. But the chow halls sometimes manage to throw together a decent pizza on special occasions."_

_Once the food had come and was pretty much gone, Chloe and Beca lounged on the couch with Chloe rubbing her girlfriend's feet, another thing Beca missed when she was gone. The officer fiddled with the box in her pocket some more. "Chlo?" Her voice was timid and cautious. "Where do you see us in five years?" _

_She listened to Chloe's chatter for a few minutes before sitting up and putting her feet on the ground. When she pulled out the velvet box and kneeled in front of Chloe, the redhead froze before giving a high-pitched squeal of delight._

* * *

The physical therapists told her the healing process would be hard and grueling. As they saw her grit and determination, they were sure she would soon be able to be fitted with a prosthesis and on her way to recovery. While the sessions were exhausting and pushed her to the limit, Beca was most frustrated with Chloe's constant presence. She still loved the redhead but didn't want her there. Nobody should have to see a loved one so weak and helpless.

After a particularly difficult session, an attendant wheeled Beca back to her room. Chloe tried to help the man get her fiancée back into bed. When she grasped Beca's right elbow, the soldier wrenched it from Chloe's hands, lost her balance, and fell to the ground. As the aide was frantically trying to help Beca back up to the bed, the captain began her tirade.

"Why the _fuck _are you still here, Chloe?"

"Because I love you, Beca. I'm not leaving, and don't tell me I can't love you because I can. And I do." Chloe's eyes were full of tears.

Beca spit the next words out. "I. Am. Not. Lovable. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Chloe covered her mouth as she gasped. "Leave the ring on your way out," Beca added with as much vehemence as she could muster. These words were finally too much for Chloe to bear as the tears began to flow. She pulled off the engagement ring she had faithfully worn the entire time since Beca had slipped it on her finger. Chloe quietly laid it on the bedside table and fled the room.

Once the attendant had her safely situated in bed and had left, Beca began to weep. She was exhausted both physically as well as emotionally. Losing her leg had taken a lot out of her but losing Chloe hurt her even more.

* * *

When she had been at Walter Reed for a few months, Beca began to ask the therapists how close she was to being fitted with a prosthesis. They explained that because a blast injury caused her amputation, the wound was ragged. There had been no way to make a clean amputation except by going above the knee which the doctors had chosen not to do to save some mobility. Maybe in about four months, Beca would be ready to be fitted.

Physical therapy was going well, and the captain could get along well on crutches. She began working out her upper body and her other leg to help rebuild the muscle mass loss during the time she had spent immobile. Beca also attended regular private talk therapy sessions about the traumatic event and group sessions with other veterans who had lost limbs. The group sessions were helpful to pull Beca out of her pity-party state since so many were worse off than herself. One guy had lost both legs and part of an arm.

Through the entire process, thoughts of Chloe never strayed far from her mind. She held a lot of guilt for the way she had ended things, especially because her feelings for the woman hadn't changed. Beca had only broken up with her because she felt she had nothing left to offer. Her therapist assured her that if she loved her former fiancée, she had everything in the world to offer.

* * *

After nine months of hospital stays and therapy, doctors released Beca from Walter Reed. Her new prosthetic was high tech and designed for active-duty military. After consultation with her therapist, Beca decided to ride the rest of her current commitment training new soldiers. She'd make a decision about re-upping when that time came. She had a great deal of thinking about what to do with the rest of her life.

Almost a year in a hospital bed had brought a lot of perspective to the soldier's life. That and therapy. She finally admitted that she had royally screwed up by kicking Chloe out of her life, especially in such a cruel manner. She loved the redhead and couldn't see herself with anyone else in her life.

The hurt on Chloe's face was etched into her memory and Beca didn't feel she could earn back the trust of the woman she loved or if she even deserved the trust. But she never would forgive herself if she didn't try. Even if Chloe had moved on to someone else, she needed to apologize at least. She owed the redhead that much.

Beca held her breath and dialed a number that she wasn't sure why she had even kept in her phone.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey, it's Beca. Please don't hang up."

The blonde immediately went off on a yelling tirade calling Beca every name in the book and spouting months of held up anger into the phone. When she finally ran out of steam, she yelled, "what do you want Mitchell?"

"I need to talk to Chloe." Chloe's best friend began another screaming outburst. "Aubrey seriously. I need to do this." Beca's voice was pleading.

"What about Chloe's needs? Did you think of that?"

Beca was willing to take the woman's abuse because she felt she deserved a lot of it, and Aubrey was her only link to Chloe. She finally convinced Aubrey to arrange for Chloe to be at her house the next day for lunch and agreed Beca could come over. "If you make her cry, I'll make you regret this Mitchell."

* * *

The next day, the captain made sure her dress uniform was in perfect order. The ring she had made Chloe give back hung on a chain around her neck as it had since the day Chloe had left it on her bedside table. Truth was, the ring gave her strength, making her feel closer to Chloe despite her own awful words. She stopped at a florist to pick up a bouquet of yellow tulips, Chloe's favorite. She also got a bright mix of flowers for Aubrey, too, to be safe.

Her hands were shaking as she got out of her truck in front of Aubrey's house. She still didn't trust her left leg so walked with a cane as she carried both sets of flowers in the other hand. Her nerves were on end as she rang the doorbell. Aubrey opened the door, her frown softening a bit as Beca held out the flowers for her.

Beca used her cane to step over the threshold. "Bree, who's at the door?" Beca's eyes immediately began to tear up.

Chloe came around the corner and froze when she saw her ex standing there with yellow tulips. "Beca? "Why are you here?"

"Because I love you."


	6. Amnesia

**_Day 6: Amnesia_**

* * *

**_Bella bonding activity time brings horseback riding to the girls' lives. Beca doesn't know what she's more afraid of - heights or the animal itself. But to maintain her badass image (and to keep from disappointing Chloe), she's forced to go. What happens when the horses get spooked, and a Bella ends up injured?_**

* * *

_**A/N: The title itself should be a warning. This chapter is very traumatic (angsty, if you will). **_

* * *

"Chloe, seriously? Horseback riding?" Beca threw herself on Chloe's bed as she whined to the co-captain pull on a pair of jeans and boots. "I don't do horses."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she replied. "You never want to do any of our bonding activities Becs. Lighten up. We'll have fun." Chloe rolled over and put her head in Beca's lap. "Besides we are captains. If you act like you don't want to go, others will follow your lead."

"Good," Beca muttered. "Then we won't have to go."

Choe clasped her hands in front of her and swung them back and forth with her lower lip jutting out. "Please," she begged, "for me?"

"Ugh," Beca grumbled. "How do you always manage to do this to me?"

"What?" Chloe over-exaggerated by batting her eyelashes.

"Get me to do about anything. I think I have sucker stamped on my forehead when it comes to you."

* * *

Stacie brought Beca to the stable to make sure she showed up. When they got there, the other Bellas had all selected their horses and were getting to know their rides. Ashley was holding a palomino mare for Stacie that whinnied as leggy brunette went over to acquaint herself.

Chloe held the lead rope of one of the horses she was holding out to Beca. "I picked out a great one for you."

Beca stumbled back in shock. "No, Chloe. Just no. She's huge."

"He's a he Beca and one of the gentlest ones here."

The smallest of the Bellas took a few more steps away. "Too tall Chloe. I'm afraid of heights."

"Are you afraid of tall horses or of the horse itself?"

"Both," Beca mumbled. "Why is yours so short?"

"Sparkle here is a Welsh pony, technically not a horse. She looks just like a strawberry roan I had when I was growing up. That's why I want to ride her. The stable manager assures me that Rowdy here is kid-friendly and gentle for you." Chloe patted the bay gelding on the shoulder.

Beca was shaking her head. "No, Chloe. I don't like animals, and I certainly don't like heights. Either I ride Sparkle, which is a ridiculous name for a horse anyway, or I don't ride at all."

"Pony Beca. Sparkle is a pony. Okay, I can agree to that." She exchanged lead ropes with Beca. "Sparkle used to be a show pony. She's competed a great deal, earning tons of ribbons for her little girl. April grew too tall and had to transition to horses. Sparkle is nice and calm."

* * *

After all the Bellas were decked out in the borrowed helmets and boots, they mounted up and were on their way down the trail. "Why does Stacie's horse have a red ribbon in her tail?" Beca was curious about what all was happening.

"Means her horse is known for kicking," Jessica responded.

"Nice animal."

As they went on, Beca found the ride was surprisingly relaxing. Until of course, she had to go to the restroom. Chloe told the rest of the group to go on while she and Beca stopped for a break. The tiny brunette was disgusted that she had to go squat in the woods, but it was that or wait until they got back to the stables.

Once Beca came back and climbed back onto Sparkles, both animals' ears leaned back on their head. Rowdy focused on something in the bushes when Beca heard it. A series of grunting sounds accompanied the scrambling for food. The tall bay horse began dancing in the trail while the roan pony stood stock still, feet planted on the ground. Several loud squeals switched to growling, the noises emanating from the woods.

When three wild boars emerged from the forest racing across the path, Rowdy reared up and began galloping down the path, taking her and her rider far away from the wild hogs. "Beca Beeeeeeeecaaaaaaaaaa," Chloe's voice sounded terrified as her mount took her further away from her best friend.

"Fuck," Beca held on for dear life as she kicked Sparkle into a gallop trying to catch up with Rowdy and Chloe. As she came to a small gully in the trail, she saw a small body crumpled on the side of the trail. She pulled Sparkle up to a halt and flew off the pony. "Chloe? Chloe. Can you hear me?"

"God, oh, god no. No, no, no." Chloe wasn't responding, her body stiff.

Beca heard a thundering of hooves and looked up to see all the Bellas racing back to find Beca kneeling next to Chloe who was prone on the ground. They had seen Rowdy race past them, riderless, and came back to check on Chloe and Beca. Jessica pulled out her cell phone to check the bars. "No signal. I'll go get help." The blonde spun her horse around and raced off with Ashley following closely behind.

Tears were pouring down Beca's face as she told the other Bellas the entire story starting with her wanting the pony that was closer to the ground to coming across the wild boars in the forest which spooked Rowdy, taking off with Chloe. "M-mm-my ummm pony stood there like the hogs weren't even there. I should be the one lying here. Not Chlo." She was blubbering as she lay next to her best friend, afraid to touch her. "I should have been on that horse and Chloe on the pony. Damn it."

The trail was not wide enough for an ambulance to fit down, and the medics came down the road with a modified four-wheeler and trailer. Right before help arrived, Chloe's still unresponsive body became stiff as she went into convulsions. None of the girls knew what to do other than taking turns talking to Chloe in hopes she could hear them in her state.

The medics carefully packaged the redhead and transported her to a clearing which was large enough to land a helicopter. After they watched their friend being life-flighted to Atlanta General hospital, the Bellas mounted their rides and went back to the stable. Beca was too distraught to get on Sparkle, so the medics gave her a ride in their modified rig while Emily led her pony back for her.

* * *

The Bellas were camped out in the waiting room of the ICU. They'd gotten in touch with Aubrey who had called Chloe's parents. Aubrey would arrive in a few hours while the Beale's would get there the next morning. The doctor came out and let them the MRI showed minor brain swelling where her head had struck the ground. He was hopeful for the captain.

"She is in a coma, but this is a natural response for the body to try to heal itself." The doctor explained Chloe currently had a Glascow Coma Scale (GCS) score of ten, which indicated a moderate injury. "We'll re-evaluate her GCS every two hours to monitor her progress." When the Bellas asked if they could see her, he said ICU allowed for two visitors for a limited amount of time each.

During the doctor's explanation, Aubrey had arrived, so everyone agreed that she and Beca should go in first. As they entered the darkened room, Beca slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. The nurse had told them that Chloe could probably still hear so remaining positive was key. Aubrey was braver as she walked to her friend's bedside and gently gathering the redhead's hand. "Hey Chlo," she said softly. "It's Bree. I love you."

Beca went to the redhead's other side. "Hi babe. Becs here. Ummm I'm sorry. I errrr want you to know we are all thinking about you." The brunette was struggling to fight her tears. "I need you to wake up. I need my Chloe. The Bellas' House won't be the same without you. The doctor says you need some rest to let your brain get better. So you rest now. I love you." She leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek and then left to let another Bella come in before their time was up.

* * *

Over the next few days, Chloe's GCS increased to thirteen. Her eyes consistently opened spontaneously. She often cried but was able to be consoled by her mother. And she withdrew from pain. Her reactions shifted the medical status of her brain injury. The new MRI ordered indicated the brain swelling was steadily reducing. Despite her improvement, she remained in ICU so nurses could monitor her continuously.

Between all of the Bellas and Chloe's parents, Chloe was never left alone. They rotated in two-hour shifts all through the day and night. The ICU nurses allowed the extended visitation because they knew how important it would be to have a familiar face around when the patient woke up.

Chloe had been in a coma for three weeks when she started showing signs of coming around. Her parents were on hospital duty and decided not to let anyone know until they knew more. Their daughter began to shift in her bed and moan. She opened her eyes then immediately closed them as if the light hurt her eyes despite the room being quite dark. Her father was quickly on his feet and next to her bed while her mother held back.

The redhead moaned and reached up to hold her head. She squinted at the man standing next to her bed and indicated towards her throat. Afraid to give her anything, her dad called the nurses who rushed in. They said Chloe would have small amounts of ice chips while they waited on the doctor.

Their daughter seemed confused and was responding slowly to what was happening around her. The ice chips seemed to provide some relief. After her examination, Chloe fell back to sleep. The doctor assured her parents that she was asleep from exhaustion after fighting her way awake.

Chloe's mom messaged the Bellas that their captain had woken up for a short time, and they weren't ready to leave. They wanted to stay a few more hours. Aubrey responded saying she and Beca would show up for their shift in two hours, giving the Beales more time with their daughter.

Beca was hopeful her best friend would be awake when they arrived at the hospital. She had never felt so lonely as she did when the bubbly redhead was around. Before the incident, Beca tried to put up a grumpy front, but everyone knew that she was a total push-over when it came to the Bella's co-captain.

As Chloe's closest friends ventured to her room, they saw the redhead's parents outside the door talking to the doctor. Her mom had her head buried in her husband's chest, and she seemed to be crying. Perhaps Chloe had woke up again. Aubrey and Beca rushed into the room to see Chloe sitting up with a nurse helping her take small sips of water from a cup.

"Chloe, oh my god, you are awake." The relief in Aubrey's voice was palpable.

The redhead looked at them confused then looked at her nurse. She then set her gaze on Beca. Her voice was gravely from weeks of disuse. "Who are you?"

The brunette was shocked. What had Chloe said? She approached her friend's bed. "Chlo? It's me, Beca." She motioned by her side to the blonde. "And Aubrey."

Chloe shook her head and looked back at the nurse to take another drink. The nurse looked at them sadly then looked over their shoulder. The redhead's parents were standing there watching their daughter's friends' hearts break. They didn't want to irritate the patient, so Aubrey and Chloe went into the hallway.

Chloe's parents explained she had amnesia. Most likely temporary retrograde type, meaning she only lost events before the injury and her memory might return shortly. Time would tell when she'd regain her memories and if she would be able to have control of her short-term memory in the future.

* * *

As soon as Chloe's mind had cleared coming out of her coma, she started going to therapy sessions where they would work on exercises to restore her memory of past events. It quickly became evident that along with the loss of her memories, she was having trouble grasping short-term memory as well. One afternoon, she needed to go to the restroom so she lowered her bedrails to walk herself the short distance to the toilet.

A bed alarm immediately sounded, and a woman came in. "Hi Chloe. Remember me? I'm Angelica, your nurse." Chloe shook her head. The woman wasn't familiar at all. "You need the restroom? Come on; I'll help you." She placed her hand on Chloe's arm.

Chloe immediately shook off Angelica's hand. "Don't touch me. I don't know you. I am getting out of here." The expression on Angelica's face revealed she had heard those words before and knew what to say and to do next to help her patient.

The redhead's short-term memory eventually improved enough to be moved to a long-term facility to continue working with her memory coach as well as occupational therapists to rebuild her muscles which had atrophied while she was in a coma. The number of visitors flowing in and out of her room sometimes wore her out.

Where her memories should have been, there was blank space much like a wall where you can see the outline of where pictures used to be – only the pictures were gone. There was a group of girls who came; sometimes, several came together. They always brought photo albums and videos and patiently sat by her bedside, sharing stories with her about their fun times together. She wanted to please them but couldn't.

There was sometimes a petite brunette who came alone. Once Chloe called her by her name, and the woman cried. The redhead didn't have the heart to tell her that the nurse reminded Chloe of the woman's name before she came in. Chloe tried so hard to recall something for these girls, especially that petite brunette who looked at her with such longing in her eyes. But it wasn't there. Her brain would not cooperate.

Every time someone visited, Chloe became more and more frustrated. She had known these people for several weeks now and was no closer to being about to recall any information about them. Somebody made her a set of flashcards with facts about her life and pictures of all the people who had been coming to see her. Then there was the couple who said they were her parents. Her mother kept apologizing for not having photo albums to help jog her memory but promised there was plenty back at their home in Florida.

She knew she was an acapella singer on a team who had won national championships. But she didn't want only to watch the videos or look at pictures those girls brought; she wanted to be able to sing and do the choreography by memory.

One afternoon a young man came in and stood cautiously in the doorway. "How are you feeling?" His question was cautious as he stepped into the room and leaned against the stuffed armchair.

"Very well, thank you," she replied. "I'm sure the doctors told you I suffered neurological complications from my accident. Would you kindly tell me your name and how we know each other?"

"Um, of course." The man shifted awkwardly. He wasn't that good-looking Chloe decided. "My name is Tom. We go to college together."

"Oh, yes. I'm working on a literature degree," Chloe recited. The redhead didn't recall but had learned that fact from the flashcards. She watched the man for another long moment. "Are you studying literature, too?"

He shook his head. "History." They talked a bit longer before Chloe yawned, and Tom excused himself from the visit.

* * *

Chloe's amnesia was becoming so frustrating she couldn't function. She was becoming fearful of the girls who came to visit because their feelings towards her were so intense. She could understand the emotions displayed by her parents. Even though she didn't recognize them, she did know they were her parents and were supposed to love her. Sleeping scared her since her unconscious often remembered more than she could. She had a feeling of a place she called home, a voice she knew she was supposed to recognize, and most importantly, a warm body to snuggle up against. While her dreams never let her see specifics, she would wake up and realize so many chunks of memories were missing.

Amnesia. It was ruining the Bellas, and it was destroying Beca. The co-captain lost all desire to have practices, and slowly the acapella team fell apart, disbanding for the rest of the year. None of the girls had the heart to work on song and dance while missing a vital team member. No matter what anyone else said, Beca couldn't forgive herself for making Chloe switch horses that fateful day. She'd wished a million times it were she in that hospital bed.

Several months went by. Chloe's mom took leave with FMLA while her husband returned to Florida having spent all his paid time off. One evening, she invited all the Bellas, Aubrey included, to dinner. Of course, the girls were doing all they could to help out Chloe's mom and agreed. After dinner as the group was sharing results, Chloe's mother told them that the doctors and therapists were worried about Chloe's lack of progress in the rehab center.

"She seems to be at a stand-still, only getting frustrated with each passing day despite all of us doing the things the professionals said would help her regain her memories. Her therapist says she may not ever regain her memories, never become the Chloe that we once knew." Aubrey gasped and grabbed onto Beca's hand. The two had been each other's rock since the accident. "Chloe has shared some dreams that are traumatizing her as her subconscious lets in more memory than her conscious brain."

"Chloe's care team recommended that we take Chloe home to Florida. Her father is setting up her room, and we're arranging for home health care and continuing her TBI and memory therapy there." The girls were all shell-shocked. "My husband and I are so appreciative of what wonderful friends you've been to our daughter. This… _this is just what's best for Chloe_."

Aubrey was the only one to speak. "We can still come to see her periodically, right? To visit? She needs us."

Chloe's mom began to cry. She was struggling to get words out that didn't even seem possible to say. "Her therapist said no, not until she makes a full recovery. I'm afraid you can't visit. _It's what's best for Chloe._"


	7. Softball

**_ Day 8: Softball_**

**_"Come on, Beca. We need another player, or we have to forfeit. You'll play catcher. It's easy."_**

**_ But Beca has no experience with softball. She can't catch or throw. And she certainly can't bat._**

* * *

"Come on, Beca; we need one more player, or we have to forfeit. And if we forfeit, the Bellas don't have any chance of getting into the playoffs." Stacie was whining as she looked down at her friend. "Please? She fell short of stomping her foot in a hissy fit. "We'll put you at catcher, by far the easiest position in slow-pitch softball."

Beca whipped her head up and glared at her friend. "Catcher? Multiple balls flying at my face. That's a hard pass Stace. Again. No." The small brunette felt a body slide next to her and looked over and saw Chloe sitting by her side.

The redhead's angelic voice sweet sounded like sweet tea on a hot Georgia summer day as she flashed her gorgeous smile at her friend. "Becs." Choe's voice was thick as honey, and Beca knew she was sunk before her pal went any further. "Beca honey, you _know_ how important this game is for us. As Stacie said, catcher really is an easy position. The ball comes in on an easy arc. I'll work with you a bit on catching, and if any runs come your way, normally the first baseman comes up to cover."

Beca thought Stacie was mean to sic Chloe on her yet immediately relented to the redhead's request. "I suck at sports," she whined.

Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's okay; I just want you for your body." Beca's head snapped around as a flush crept up her chest to her cheeks with Chloe's innuendo. "As Stacie said, we need a warm body to play this game." She winked at the tiny brunette and went off to get Beca's gear.

* * *

Once Beca was suited up in her full catcher gear, Chloe worked with her a while practicing catching a pitch and throwing it back to the pitcher. Beca groaned as she stood again to throw the ball back to the redhead. "My knees are going to kill me."

"At least runners can't steal bases in softball; otherwise you might have to pop up quickly and fire off a throw." Chloe's chipper voice only brought an eye-roll to Beca's face. "Ready?"

"I suppose." Beca took off her facemask and backward cap. She pulled her hair into a fresh ponytail and pulled her cap and facemask back on. The other team was at bat first, so Beca took her place behind home plate. Chloe was the pitcher and took some practice tosses so the brunette would see what the experience was actually like.

The first batter stepped into the box – much too soon for Beca – and rested her bat on her shoulder. Because she was concerned for Beca, Chloe was having a hard time concentrating and ended up walking the woman. Beca trotted out to the pitching mound, and Jessica came over from first base.

"I can handle myself, Chloe. Don't be scatterbrained. You wanted me to play so you could advance to the playoffs. Don't make me regret it." Beca sucked at pep talks but knew Chloe need to shake off whatever was bothering her.

The next batter caught Beca off guard when she connected with the ball. The pop-up hit was easily caught by the short-stop for a quick out then she fired off a swift throw to first base where Jessica tagged the first runner out. The substitute catcher found herself pleased when her team got through the top of the first inning, allowing no runs.

Stacie was up for the Bellas first. Her bat hung in the air, circling the space over her shoulder. The first pitch was perfect over the plate, and Stacie wasted no time in connecting with the ball solidly sending the sphere soaring into left-center field dropping between two outfielders. The long-legged softball player took off like a streak towards first base. She took the inside of the base and headed towards second. Stacie pulled up at second base, pulling off her batting gloves and shoving them in her back pocket.

Up next was Emily, a surprising addition to the Bella team. The youngster seemed awkward, often falling over her feet when she simply walked upstairs at the house. When she opened the front door closet and saw the bat bags stacked there, she squealed in delight. "Oh em aca gee. I love softball. I played all through high school, well up until I broke my ankle for the second time, and my mom made me quit." This admission scared Jessica, who immediately called Ms. Junk to make sure she was okay for her daughter to join the intermural team.

The Bellas were excited about Emily's up at bat since she had an uncanny ability to hit the ball on the sweet spot on the bat and immediately knew when it was going to be a good hit. She always exclaimed the feeling couldn't be compared to anything else save winning an acapella competition. And this at-bat brought her one of those hits. Stacie was brought home for the team's first point, and the shortstop was left on second, jumping up and down.

By the time the first inning ended, the Bellas lead the game 2-0. But they had six more innings to hold on to that lead.

* * *

With each batter, Beca's confidence in her catching abilities improved in leaps and bounds. Despite the game being slow pitch, the smallest player had managed to strike out each time at bat. Chloe made sure that none of the other Bellas booed or chided the catcher in any way. They could afford to have a not-so-confident batter in exchange for the catcher Beca was becoming, not to mention the extra player they needed to maintain their eligible gameplay.

The two teams exchanged leads a few times and found themselves down one point going into the bottom of the seventh, the last inning of the game.

There were two outs, and Chloe was up next. Her height let her squat low to the ground, creating a small strike zone. The count was 2-3, and the redhead was concentrating hard on the next do or die pitch. When she connected, the sound of the bat cracking drowned out her team yelling with Beca cheering out the loudest.

After the metal bat rattled her hands, she tossed the stick aside and concentrated on making it down the baseline to be safe. The hit was only a single, but it was the best feeling in the world. Despite the two outs, having Chloe on base gave them a chance to at least tie the game to force extra innings.

Not want to face Chloe's wrath, none of the Bellas brought up that the next batter was Beca. Inevitably she was the worse batter the team had ever seen. But… she was their only chance even to tie up the game. As any good team members should, they cheered their loudest and clapped the most as Beca approached the plate.

Chloe cupped her hands around her mouth and called out from first base. "Come on, Beca. You can do it."

The brunette was even more nervous because despite this being her first time on any team other than the Bellas and playing any sport, she never wanted to let her teammates down. She knew she had to pour her heart and soul into this last turn and to end this game on a high note.

She stepped up to the plate and tried to remember exactly how Stacie had told her to position her feet. She kept her right hand held up, indicating she wasn't quite ready for a pitch. Finally, she gripped her bat with both hands. The first ball came lofting towards her, and the catcher easily caught it.

"Strike!" The umpire called out.

Jessica called time out as she ran over to Beca who had stepped out of the box and was fiddling with her batting glove. "Beca," she whispered. "It's slow-pitch. The umps almost always call strikes because each pitch is a strike. Just swing. Whatever pitch comes your way? Swing. Okay? We have faith. You can do it." She slapped Beca on the butt before running back to the team area.

The brunette again stepped into the batter's box with her hand up as she settled her feet into position. She glanced over at Chloe, who gave her a thumbs up. Beca took a deep breath and settled both hands on her bat. She concentrated on the pitcher sixty feet away.

The woman took a step back on her right leg, swung her hand back along her hip, and threw the ball underhanded as she stepped forward. The arc was slow and easy. Beca's vision zeroed in on the ball as she forced herself to keep her eyes open. As the ball approached the plate, the catcher set her jaw and swung with all her might.

The bat connected with the ball sending a sharp sting up both her arms. She heard a faint yelling from the Bella bench, something about running. She looked up to see Chloe racing to second base. Beca was stunned she'd connected with the ball and began to race towards first base.

By the time she reached the base, she could hear better. The redhead was already past second and headed to third. Beca couldn't understand why the other team was just standing. None of the outfielders were chasing after the ball, and the infielders were standing with their heads down. Confusion sat in as she passed second and continued to third unaccosted. As she rounded the last base and headed home, she saw her entire team surrounding home plate.

Chloe jumped up as she landed on the plate, scoring the tying run. The rest of the team was blocking the plate, waving her in. As soon as her foot hit home plate, she was lifted in the air and tossed around by the rest of the Bellas. "We won, we won, we won! Beca is our hero!"

Stacie had her friend hoisted up like a sack of potatoes. Beca was laughing as she tried to tap out on Stacie's grip. "Let me down Legs." Her taller friend put her down in front of Chloe, who immediately grabbed her hands before wrapping her arms around her neck. "What's going on, Chloe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You got a homerun! We won! And we playoff-bound."

"I got a homerun? Seriously?" Beca could hardly believe her ears, especially over the roar of her teammates. She nonchalantly grinned and said, "cool."


End file.
